The Sick advisor
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: what the title says, she's sick with the Asian Flu but still is determined to support her niece for the anual EMS Explorer compt. She's also one of the advisers. How will the other Explorers and the other Advisers react? in memory of Janice Lucas... Rest in peace we love you! 3


**The Sick Advisor**

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2011. I was down at EMS doing a competition. Unfortunately I couldn't keep my mind off of Melanie. She had taken ill with the Asian flu, she was so weak. I was so worried.

"Janie are you ok?" Mrs. Janice asked.

"Yeah, just worried about Aunt Mel." I said distantly.

"Angel turn around." Someone said weakly. I turned around to see Melanie, Tom, and Scarlet walking up. When they got to the fire station, Tom sat Melanie down.

"Aunt Mel, you're here." I said walking up toher. There she was sitting in her seat with Tom and Scarlet. She looked slim. Her pregnant belly looked like her most healthy part. She was slumped over she looked so boney. It was scary.

"Aunt Mel you made it, but you should be in bed." I said hugging her.

"I know, I wouldn't miss this for the world Angel." She said weakly while rubbing her belly softly. As the competition got started and we began to settle in, I noticed something about Melanie. What little she moved was stiff and inarticulate. Her head dropped down and she was shakily trying to look up. With that was left she motion me to come over to her. I did without hesitation.

"Angel I need to go to the loo, can you help me?" She asked weakly.

"Sure." I replied. With that I gently lifted her out of her seat. I moved her into position and began to carry her. Her head was low as we made it to the washroom. As we returned we were greeting by claps. Needless to say we'd attracted attention.

"Janie that was amazing." Sarah said.

"It's nothing. I'm just here to help." I replied.

"Mel is everything ok? I mean it's a great competition and you're not even watching." Jimmy said.

"Aunt Mel's not ignoring the competition, she just can't look up." I said.

"Oh come on, nobody is that weak. Come on Mel, look at us." Jimmy added.

"I'll show you." I said.

"This flu drains my energy Jimmy. So I don't have the strength." She replied weakly trying to lift her head. I picked up her head slowly. As I did I could hear the stiff crack of her bones. She sighed as her head stabilized. Her head bobbed for a moment before it settled. It was clear she was getting tired.

"Aunt Mel what's wrong?" I asked noticing her hands trembling as they descended to her belly and her head dropping low looking at it.

"Just calming the baby Angel. " She said weakly rubbing the belly softly. With that I was called for my fist event. Reluctantly I left her to prepare to watch the disoriented firefighter. As we began I could hear her barely audible cheering. After I was down, I went over to her. She was breathless.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked.

"yea but I think I need oxygen." She replied weakly. Her voice gave it away., she needed oxygen. Fortunately Mrs. Janice had a tank ready. I hooked up the canalara and put it in. With that she began to breath easier.

"That's much better, Angel. Thank you." She said weakly.

"You're welcome Aunt Mel." I said.

"Janie that was fast. I'm impressed." Mrs. Janice said.

"Thanks." I said. Suddenly she began to vomit. To avoid embarrassment I cleaned it up. Doing so I noticed a large amount of blood in it. This was a bad signed. She was getting worse.

"Aunt Mel how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Since last night. I just didn't want to tell you because I knew the competition was important to you Angel." She replied weakly.

"That doesn't matter. You need rest." I said.

"NO I would worry you if I wasn't here." She replied weakly.

"I suppose you're right Aunt Mel. But you should be resting." I said.

"I know but I can rest and watch you too." She added weakly.

"I think you'll be ok. I just don't wanna loose you." I said sobbing giving her a light hug.

"You wont Angel, I'll be fine. Now you should get back out there before you're missed." She consoled weakly returning my hug.


End file.
